


Warm Feelings And Happiness

by shirasukinjou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys' Love, Cheesy romance, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasukinjou/pseuds/shirasukinjou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never would have guessed that it would ever turn out this way.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsuro never would have guessed that he would come to fall in love with his childhood friend. The thought had never occurred to him that he could fall for someone, anyone, let alone the quiet and reserved Kozume Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Feelings And Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [Grace](http://twitter.com/tirofinales).
> 
> a disgustingly cheesy if not fluffy kuroken fic i started like a month ago but haven't really bothered touching until now. i'm actually kind of surprised i managed to finish it, but i don't know if i like it... i feel like i just rushed it because i honestly wanted to get it done and over with but i hope it's bearable, at least! let me know what you think.

He never would have guessed that it would ever turn out this way.

Kuroo Tetsuro never would have guessed that he would come to fall in love with his childhood friend. The thought had never occurred to him that he could fall for someone, anyone, let alone the quiet and reserved Kozume Kenma.

Sure, he’s felt some sort of attraction toward girls in junior high, but the thought of them being potential lovers just wasn’t something Kuroo had accustomed himself to thinking. Every time he felt his chest well up because of a girl, he shoved the idea of infatuation aside, convincing himself that he just found her pretty – nothing more.

All throughout junior high, volleyball was his number one priority. Volleyball was something he loved more than anything else; he had been engaging himself in the sport ever since he could remember.

He and Kenma have been friends since they were young, him being the source of influence for Kenma’s involvement with the volleyball club, both in junior high and high school.

It was weird, he thought, because Kenma has never been able to make friends, yet he opened up so easily to him, accepting Kuroo’s friendship. Kenma has always been a laid back and apathetic guy; it took more than little effort to pique his interest. To say that it was difficult to get Kenma to feel even a single grain of enthusiasm was an understatement. (But for some reason, he always perked up whenever he saw that Shouyou kid. What’s up with that?)

Coming to terms with the fact that he feels something for Kenma wasn’t easy.

Every time he saw Kenma his face heated up, his stomach did numerous weird flips, and he felt a strange urge to touch the guy – of course, with no sensual motives, but to embrace him and enjoy the warmth of another being.

 

“–uroo?”

Kuroo flinched, blinking his eyes several times. He turned his head left and right, scanning the environment and situation around him. He was in Kenma’s room.

“Well, make yourself at home,” the shorter boy said, walking toward his bed and slumping his back against the mattress. He put away his phone to fish out the handheld game console from under his bed.

This was typical of Kenma, he did it every day. Nothing interests him more than his video games.

Kuroo suddenly remembered why he was there. Without even paying any mind to where he was walking, his mind elsewhere, he went straight to the computer desk and sat himself down on the wheeled chair, the back of it in front of him so he could lay his head.

He stared at the blond haired boy, wondering how the hell he was going to say “I like you.” It’s only three simple words, he knew that, but this is Kenma and he isn’t easily fazed by words such as those.

Kuroo didn’t know of any other way to convey his feelings. He’s been thinking about it for months now and still hasn’t come up with anything he could possibly say other than those three words. He really wanted it to mean something to Kenma and not as a way to confirm nor strengthen their friendship, but to deepen it to another level – beyond mere friendship.

Without thinking, he said, “Hey, Kenma.”

“Yeah?” the other boy replied, eyes failing to move an inch away from the game screen.

“We’ve been friends for quite some time, huh?”

“Yeah. We have.”

Kuroo sighed, having expected such a flat response. He crossed his arms on the back of the chair, digging his face into them. _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought. He just had to say it, _I like you_ , but he instead initiated small talk.

He had no idea where he was going with this, or where it would lead to, so he went, _To_ _hell with it_.

“Kenma.”

“Yeah?”

“I…”

_Just say it, Kuroo._

“I… I’m thirsty. Can I get a drink?”

_Crap._

“Sure, you know where to go.”

 

He descended the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, eyeing the pack of water bottles sitting on the counter.

Really, he could have just said it right there and then, but he didn’t. He felt like he had made a fool of himself a moment ago, regret sinking in.

“I am such an idiot,” he muttered. “I messed up, and it’s only _three freaking words_.”

He didn’t realize how long he’d been loitering there until he noticed Kenma beside him, nudging his head against his arm. He reminded Kuroo of a cat, always reserved and quiet and needing attention when he wasn’t getting any.

“What’s taking you so long?” Kenma asked, looking up at Kuroo with his cat-like eyes.

“Sorry, I’m just…” he scratched the back of his neck, distracted by the racing of his heart. “My mind hasn’t really been awake, I’m… lost in thought.”

_Why is he so goddamn cute?_

Kuroo mentally cursed himself for falling for one of his close friends. Out of them all, it just _had_ to be Kenma.

Now that he was completely aware of his feelings, he couldn’t back out of it. He needed to tell him. Even if there was a chance of rejection, he couldn’t keep it in forever. It wasn’t something he thought he was capable of hiding.

“Look, Kenma,” he started. “I need to tell you something.”

The other boy stayed silent, his gaze still on Kuroo, a sign which he knew meant that he could continue.

“It’s been ringing in my head for quite a while now, and honestly, I didn’t know how I would have come to terms with it, but I did, so… I mean, what I’m trying to say is…”

Kuroo brought his arm up to cover his face, burning red with embarrassment. He was at a loss for words. He was finally going to confess, and he’s so close, but he can’t seem to let the words escape his mouth.

Kenma tilted his head to the side, a look of confusion mixed with curiosity clear in his expression.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I… I don’t know where I’m going with this, I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” That was a lie. Kuroo knew exactly what he wanted to say – trying to convey it was the problem.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Inhale, exhale, and repeat._

“Kenma,” he said. “We’ve been friends for a really long time, and I know we’ve established that, but let me just say it again. It’s been quite a journey, the times we’ve spent together, playing volleyball almost all the time. I mean, what else would we be doing, right?” He let out a nervous laugh.

Kenma’s eyes averted, looking down, then they went back up again. His lips formed a small smile, indicating his agreement.

Kuroo felt relieved seeing that, so he pressed further.

“And during those times, I felt blissful, being able to be myself around you, even if we aren’t doing anything and you’re engrossed in your video games. But other than bliss, I felt something else, and I didn’t quite know what it was until it really hit me.”

He paused, silence slowly creeping its way into the atmosphere. In that moment, he repeated over and over in his head, _It’s now or never._

“I’m just going to come right out and say it… Kenma – I really like you.”

Kuroo let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He’s finally said it, and the nervousness is beginning to wash over him.

He didn’t want to meet Kenma’s eyes but his own betrayed him, and the look on the other boy’s face took him by surprise.

Kenma was smiling, his lips pursed in a way that was ready to burst at any moment. Instead, he kept his composure steady and walked up to Kuroo, bumping his forehead against the taller boy’s chest.

“I already knew that, you idiot,” he muttered quietly.

Kuroo blinked, looking down at his friend. Then he felt the heat rush up to his ears.

“Wha–” he tried to exclaim, but Kenma interrupted him.

“I’m… trying to say that I like you too.” He hid his face in Kuroo’s shirt.

Kuroo wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but he had an idea of what was being exchanged between the two of them. His feelings have finally surfaced and, to his surprise, they were returned.

“Kenma…” he trailed off, unable to find the right words to say.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything,” Kenma said, as though he had seen through his mind and read all of his thoughts.

He kept quiet, then wrapped his arms around Kenma, digging his face into the boy’s soft hair, embracing the warmth he felt. If this is what happiness was, he thought, then he didn’t need anything else.

Aside from volleyball, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated! let me know if you've found any errors or if there's anything i can look into and fix :)
> 
> p.s. i know, it's so disgustingly fluffy it makes me want to puke. if anything, i might delete it after some time if i decide to revise and redo it but, for now, please bear with me!


End file.
